gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GAT-X123 Fullauto Gundam (Conflicted Hearts)
|model number=GAT-X123 |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Prototype Artillery-support Mobile Suit |launched=January 25, 71 C.E. |destroyed= |operators=*Earth Alliance *Orb Union *Defense Alliance |known pilots=*Thomas "Tom" Okumoto *Jane Okumoto |height=18.3 meters |power plant=2x Ultracompact energy battery |armaments=*2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air CIWS *1x Anti-ballistic Shotgun *1x "Nox" Beam Rifle *1x "Agni Burner" Beam Cannon *4x Micro Missile Packs *2x 45mm Beam Rifles |system features=*Phase Shift Armor *Sensors *Prototype Hi-MAT system |armour=Phase Shift Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation=*Earth Alliance *Orb Union *Defense Alliance |storyline=*Conflicted Hearts series **Conflicted Hearts |universe=Cosmic Era CH}} The GAT-X123 Fullauto Gundam was one of the Prototype Mobile Suits built by Morgenrote Inc. for the Earth Alliance on the Orb Union's Heliopolis Colony, it was designed as the Prototype Artillery-support Mobile Suit and has two batteries to that end - one for the Mobile Suit and one stored on back for "Agni Burner" Beam Cannon, it is piloted by Thomas Okumoto and shared with with his sister Jane through half of the first season. Design Features The Fullauto is described as the Twin of the Buster Gundam, having a similar look to the Verde Buster, and is designed more for Artillery Support for allies than all-out offensive carnage that the Buster is known for. Equipment Features Armaments *'"Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air CIWS' The Fullauto contains two fire-linked CIWS capable of neutralizing missiles and damaging non-Phase Shift protected Mobile Suits, mounted in the head. *'Anti-ballistic Shotgun' Similar to the Fullauto's Gun Launcher, the Blaster wields this as a similar weapon that to a Shotgun, it is mounted on the back of the left shoulder and hand carried in use. *'"Nox" Beam Rifle' Similar to the Buster's High-energy Beam cannon, it is mounted on back of right shoulder and hand carried in use. *'"Agni Burner" Beam Cannon' Similar to the "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon, it allows the Blaster to fire a red-blue beam of deadly energy, it is mounted on the pack it's back when not in usage. *'Micro Missile Packs' The Fullauto Gundam has four Micro Missile Packs/Launchers, and are each holds 28 micro missiles each, located on the thighs of the legs. *'45mm Beam Rifles' The Fullauto has two 45mm Beam Rifles that are similar to the Verde Buster's M9009B Composite Bayonette-equipped Beam Rifles, mounted on the hips and hand carried in use. System Features *'Phase Shift Armor' As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X123 Fullauto is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Liger's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance. Also the Phase Shift armor draws on even more energy each time it is struck. *'Sensors' The Fullauto is equipped with powerful sensors, with an unknown range. *'Prototype Hi-MAT system' The Fullauto is equipped with a prototype Hi-MAT system, allowing for flight however it is very draining. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance Fullauto's AMBAC capabilities. Operational History Trivia *'Blaster' is a common name for a long range weapon in many fictional series.